wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 15
Summary : Nynaeve and Naeff race through Tear to where a Bubble of evil struck the city. She thinks about the terrible storm to the north, where Lan is. Nynaeve doesn't feel uncomfortable around the Asha'man since she helped cleanse the Taint. The madness no longer spreads within male channellers, but the scars remain. Naeff's madness causes him to see Myrrdraal that no one else can see as they travel to the All Summers's neighborhood. He thinks it's a Talent. Defenders formed a perimeter around a portion of the city that looked blander than it should. Washed out. Her inspection reveals that all signs of life within the bubble were sucked out, leaving only dry husks and powdered rock. The duo use air to blow through the remaining buildings, searching for any survivors. They gather the powder into a pile. Nynaeve channels fire at the powder, creating a giant flash that could have torched the entire city if they hadn't gathered it together. Frustrated at the failure to find no one alive, Nynaeve delves the Asha'man and finds the madness infecting his brain. She hypothesizes that the Dark One's madness resembles Compulsion. It takes a lot of her energy, but Nynaeve heals Naeff's madness. With tears in his eyes, he runs to find his Aes Sedai. The clouds break, showing Rand's return. Nynaeve comforts people who witnessed the bubble of evil when Rand finds her. After debating the merits of his plan to open the bore, Nynaeve begins to believe in the plan. She admits that she must return to the Tower. Rand is saddened but asks her to return to him, to at least be there when he goes to Shayol Ghul. He trusts her to be one of the duo in the circle when he uses Callandor and suggests either Elayne or Aviendha as the other. She is proud of the honor Rand shows her and promises to be there. She inspects his madness, and is amazed at the thousands upon thousands of the tiny black thorns pricked into his brain, but beneath them was a brilliant white lacing of '''something.' She does not even know where to begin and admits as much to Rand. He is amazed at her ability, claiming that not even the greatest Healers of the Age of Legends could Heal diseases of the mind with the One Power. She promises to Heal the other Asha'man in Tear before reporting to the White Tower, but she doesn't commit to heading to the Black Tower. Rand agrees as he tells her that something is wrong there. Nynaeve leaves, but not before giving Rand a hug. : Egwene stands at the apex of the White Tower and watches the clouds return over Tar Valon. She meets with three sitters who began the hunt for the Black Ajah. They discuss plausible theories that may have allowed Mesaana to defeat the Oath Rod during the Great Purge. They also touch on her history in order to plan a way to defeat her. Characters *Nynaeve al'Meara *Asha'man Naeff *Egwene al'Vere *Rand al'Thor *Somma Aiel maiden *Kanara Aiel maiden *Saerin Asnobar *Yukiri *Seaine Herimon Referenced *Lan Mandragoran *Nelavaire Demasiellin *Moiraine Damodred *Elayne Trakand *Aviendha *Damer Flinn *Jahar Narishma *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Yasicca Cellaech *Mesaana *Doesine Alwain *Marsim of Manetheren historical author *Alrom *Elandria Borndat historical author *Moghedien *Graendal *Lannis *Demandred *Gawyn Trakand *Verin Mathwin Groups *Asha'man *Aes Sedai *Black Ajah *Darkfriend *Forsaken *Gray Ajah Places *Tear (city) *All Summers, a district in Tear *White Tower *Tar Valon Referenced *Shayol Ghul *Black Tower Events *[[Cleansing of saidin|Cleansing of ''saidin]] *Bubble of evil *Shayol Ghul *Great Purge *War of Power Items Referenced *Seals of the Dark One's prison *''Callandor'' *Oath Rod *''Annals of the Final Night'' *''Seeing Through the Breaking'' Concepts *The Land is One with the Dragon Culture *Talent *Defenders of the Stone *Warder bond *Three Oaths One Power *Delving *Compulsion *Healing *Mirror of Mists Theories *Rand disappears somewhere to fetch something. This could be a trip with Cadsuane Melaidhrin to get Callandor, prior to his meeting with the Borderlanders. *Min keeps one her visions a secret; that Rand's success against the Dark One depends upon a woman she thinks is dead- Moiraine. Since Mat's successful rescue of the Aes Sedai, it can be assumed that she will complete the Callandor circle with Rand and Nynaeve. Quotes